


Rogues On Ice

by dillonmania



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Flash (Comic)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Flash Rogues, Gen, Ice Skating, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who needs skating lessons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogues On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Canonverse. This is Ivybramble's birthday gift from last year (yes, again very late). Her prompt: "I'd love to see Lisa teaching Roscoe to ice skate or something in a similar vein".

It had taken a lot of hard work, but was all finally paying off: on the ground, Lisa could spin almost as well as Roscoe, and on the ice she had no equal. The management and other performers at the Futura Ice Show were in awe, and had made her the starring headliner. Her fame was rising, her pay was increasing, and she’d finally achieved everything she’d ever wanted.

“Great show, Lisa!” Roscoe praised delightedly at the end of a night’s performance, passing her a towel with one hand and putting his other arm around her. As always, he was waiting backstage to cheer her on. The only shows he ever missed were during his stints in jail -- and he hadn’t been to prison for a while.  
“Thanks, coach,” she said in a flirtatious tone, pulling him in for a lengthy kiss. “Any further instructions?”  
“Get a room, you two,” one of the other skaters declared as he ducked past them, and they laughed. Message received. They sat down on one of the couches in the performers’ lounge with a couple of other skaters to relax and have a beer.

“Lisa, you’re amazing,” one of the others gushed. “You’ll have to teach me to do that sometime.”  
All the skaters could spin on the ice, but nobody could do it as fast or for as long as she could. Lisa simply smiled, not keen to give away her trade secrets.  
“Maybe Russ can give you some tips,” was all she said, always using her boyfriend’s pseudonym when with her co-workers.  
“He must be so good to teach you that stuff, but I’ve never seen him on the ice,” the other skater remarked, and although Roscoe happily preened over the accolades, Lisa frowned.  
“Come to think of it, I’ve never seen you skate,” she noted with dawning awareness, and he looked a bit startled. “You’re always wearing shoes on the ice, and we did most of the training off it.”  
She knew perfectly well that if he _could_ do something he was inclined to show off, which made his reticence suspicious.

Roscoe seemed uncomfortable, and was starting to squirm. “Um.”  
“You don’t know how to skate,” Lisa accused him, and he was utterly indignant.  
“That’s not true, I do know,” he retorted as the other skaters giggled at his reddening face; he hated appearing anything less than perfect. But she looked skeptical, so he sighed. “…I’m just not very good at it.”  
“Well then, I’ll just have to give you lessons,” she announced with delight, triumphant that she was finally better at something than he was. She was going to milk this for all it was worth.

They had the rink to themselves early the next morning, so at dawn Lisa supervised Roscoe as he laced up some borrowed skates.   
“Tighter,” she chided with a knowing smirk, so he grumbled under his breath and pulled them more tightly. “That’s better.”  
He was rather nervous about looking foolish in front of her, the only saving grace being that almost no one else was around to watch.  
“Okay baby, time to go onto the ice,” she coaxed, and he flashed an anxious smile. Rising to his feet, he took one step onto the ice and promptly fell forward with a shout. He broke his fall with his hands, ending up on all fours.  
“Jeez!” he muttered, thoroughly embarrassed, and she bent over him with concern.  
“You okay?”  
“Yes, I’m fine.”

He held onto her and pulled himself up, only to immediately slip and fall again, this time onto his butt.  
“If this keeps happening, I’m just going home,” he mumbled in frustration, but she smiled at him.  
“What’d you always tell me when things weren’t going well..?” she reminded him, and he sighed.  
“That anything worth achieving is worth working hard for,” he said with annoyance. “Except I don’t care if I can’t skate, it’s something _you_ want me to do.”  
“It means a lot to me, Roscoe, so you should keep doing it. Please.”  
His only response was to grunt and pull himself up again, and this time he remained standing. Taking a few moments to steady himself, he tentatively pushed one skate forward, then slipped and nearly did the splits.  
“This is stupid!”  
“You can do it, baby.”

She remained close to his side, ready to catch him if he fell, and he pushed one skate forward again. This time he stayed upright, and moved the other foot to join the first. Great; so he could slowly shuffle on blades. Cautiously he pushed forward again, slightly faster and farther this time, and then the other foot matched it.  
“See, you’re doing it!” she declared encouragingly. It wasn’t quite skating, but at least he wasn’t falling. He was wobbling a lot, however.  
“I haven’t done this since I was ten,” he confessed, wishing he’d never agreed to it, and she planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“I’ll make it all worth your while,” she said with a knowing wink, which gave some incentive to keep at it. 

Slowly he forged forward, each stride a little bit longer than the last, until he was actually moving at a respectable -- if ungainly -- clip.  
“Look at you!” she cheered, but he turned his head to look at her and promptly fell on his rear.  
“I hate this!” he complained as she sped over and helped him up.  
“You’re just getting distracted. Stay focused.”  
Roscoe was dangerously close to sulking, not enjoying this outing at all. He took pride in his perfect balance for spinning, and the ice’s slippery surface was frustrating, making it difficult for him to centre himself. Nor could his toes touch the ground while he wore skates, adding another degree of difficulty from what he was accustomed. Still wobbling, he pushed off again and continued the awkward shuffling to the centre of the rink, but his strides were becoming slightly more graceful. He was actually beginning to skate.

Lisa smiled but didn’t say anything, concerned about distracting him again. Quietly she glided behind him, occasionally putting out a hand to steady him when he tottered. His confidence was rising, obvious by his increasing speed and taking a few risks every now and then. He was experimenting with technique just as he had when teaching himself to spin, and while sometimes it made him stumble and desperately flail to balance himself, it was also paying off. With a smile, she moved from behind to beside him, and they skated together. She had to go a lot more slowly than normal, of course, but didn’t mind at all. This was fun; she enjoyed doing it with him, and wished she’d gotten him to do it earlier. But as always, Roscoe’s overconfidence got the better of him, and when he tried to go faster he soon careened out of control.

“Turn! Turn!” Lisa urged when she realized he was heading for the edge of the rink, but he didn’t have the skill and simply crashed into the boards with a sickening crunch.  
“Oh God, oh my God,” she fretted anxiously as she sped to his side and squatted over him. He lay dazed on the ice, nose bleeding profusely. “Are you okay? Talk to me!”  
“That…was not ideal,” was all he said, but at least it suggested he was all right. She clutched his hand tightly.  
“My poor baby,” she crooned, looking him over and noticing a bump on his head. He winced when she gingerly touched it. “Let’s get you back to my dressing room so you can lie down.”  
She removed his skates and helped him off the ice, noticing he was unsteady on his feet and needed to lean on her. Once at her dressing room, she encouraged him to lie on the couch and fetched a cold pack to put on the swelling bump.

“You gave me an awful scare,” she scolded him gently, but he grinned at her.  
“I had accidents like that all the time while I was teaching myself to spin. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Yeah, well, we won’t be going back out there until I’m sure you’re better.”  
“That’s terrible,” he replied with a straight face, and she really wasn’t sure if he was joshing her or not. It didn’t matter at the moment, though, because now they were cuddling on the couch.  
“So what’s next, coach?” he asked, smirking at the role reversal, and she had to smile.  
“Well, there’ll be time to practice later,” she said loftily, imitating the slightly-pompous tone he often took with her when they trained. “But for now you have the day off. Let’s make good use of it.”


End file.
